Make You Feel Better
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: After Devon White breaks up with The Miz. Who will comfort her.


Devon White had been dating Mike Mizanin, otherwise known as The Miz for a little over a year. It had been a good relationship up until six months ago. Suddenly Mike's attitude towards Devon changed. He would pick fights with her for no reason then leave for hours at a time. She would always be a crying mess. He would always bring her flowers and apologize the next day. Devon believed one day Mike would snap out of it. They were at the arena in Mike's locker room.

"Hey Devon." Mike said.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a coke."

"What?"

"Go get me a coke."

"What happened to please?"

"Just go get it."

"Fine."

She was at the vending machine getting the coke. When she turned around she bumped into Randy Orton.

"Oh I'm sorry Randy."

"It was my fault." He smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"It's just Mi- I'm fine."

"You could do so much better then Mike, Devon."

"Nobody else would want me." "Besides I love Mike."

"Nobody else would want you?" "Are you out of your mind?" "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're incredibly sexy." She blushed. "What doesn't Mike ever tell you that?"

"Yeah all the time." He used to tell her stuff like that all the time but no so much anymore. "I gotta go."

"Ok see you around."

"Ok bye."

She went back to the locker room.

"What the hell took you so long?" Mike said rudely.

"Sorry I was talking to someone."

"Who?"

"Melina." She lied because Randy and Mike hated each other. Especially since there whole feud started over the WWE championship.

"Next time try not to take so long."

"Ok." She said handing him the coke and sitting down next to him. "Mike do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, sure." He said not even paying attention, texting on his phone.

"Damn it Michael." He looked her.

"What?"

"Forget it." She said with tears in her eyes. She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Devon come back here." He stood up and turned her around. "Devon what's wrong?"

"I love you Mike but I can't take this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're mean to me all the time." "Do you even love me?"

"Of course I love you baby."

"Why don't you say it anymore?"

"I say it all the time." "I just said it."

"Only because I'm crying."

"I love you."

"Why don't we have sex anymore?" "You haven't touched me in six months."

"I've been tired." "You know how much work it is being the champ."

"We stopped before you won that." "Are you sleeping someone else?"

"Ok fine, yes."

"What who?"

"You don't know her she's a fan."

"What was all that stuff about loving me?"

"I do love you just not like that anymore."

"I can't believe you." "At least you could have told me from the start of it." "Was it six months ago?"

"Yeah, I didn't plan it, it just happened."

"I hate you." She slammed the door behind her. She went into a dark corner and started crying. Randy was walking by and heard her.

"Excuse me are you ok?" He asked.

"No." She stepped into the light.

"Devon what's wrong?"

"Mike's been cheating on me." "He just admitted it."

"Oh my god I'm sorry."

"Now I don't even have a ride back to the hotel."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They made it back to the hotel and got off the elevator.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna ask Melina if I can stay with her when she comes back."

"Wanna hang out with me until then?"

"Ok." They went into his room. She sat in the recliner chair. Randy sat on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself." They talked for two hours.

"Randy thank you I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, glad I could help." She had the chair leaned back.

"If I can get out this chair I'm leaving."

"Want some help?" He stood up and held out his hands.

"Yeah." As he was pulling her up he lost his balance she fell back into the chair he fell on top of her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." "Hey did you really mean that stuff you said at the arena?"

"Yes, especially the part about another man wanting you." He said as he drifted closer to her lips.

"Really?" "What would he want from me?" She said in almost a whisper. He kissed her she kissed him back. "Your lips." He mumbled as they continued kissing. "Your skin." She shivered when he touched her. He ran his hand under her shirt. "Your incredible body that I want to touch every inch of." He slipped her shirt off. He let his fingers glide over her body. She moaned. "Devon, touch me." He said seductively. They kissed again as she pulled up his shirt and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest and abs. He undid her pants and slid them down. Starting at her ankle he ran his up her leg and pulled down her panties. She undid his pants she could feel him through his boxers. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "Is this where you want me to touch you?" She pulled down his boxers wrapping her hand around what felt like a rock and moved her hand up and down. Randy moaned. He stopped her after a few minutes. He kissed her stomach down to her center. "Randy." She moaned continually. He kissed her as he slipped inside her and started moving. "Randy oh." She moaned as they kissed again. "Devon damn you make me so fucking hot." "Oh, mmm, Randy, oh yes." She moaned as she gave in. "Fuck, Devon baby." He groaned as he gave in. They kissed.

"Randy that was great."

"Yeah it was."


End file.
